Avatar Randomness
by Gangstasdontpee14
Summary: The sheer randomness of Avatar. It's a mix and match of everything! Diary Entries, Mini Stories, Useless Comments, and much more! WARNING: Do Not Read If You Have No Sense of Humor or Emotion. These stories may cause seizures, heart attacks, and random spasms from extreme randomness. Please consider reading, for your safety may be at risk.
1. Chapter 1 The Final Battle

**Ok I'm so sorry for the sheer randomness of these stories. I'm super tired and just kinda slapping something down. **

"Prepare to die!" Ozia screamed bring fire down onto Aang's rock ball thingy. Aang held onto it with all his strength, he was NOT going to lose this battle. "I will kill you Av-"

_Ring! Ring_

"AH! I told them not to text or call me while I was killing the Avatar." Ozia yelled grabbing for his phone and pulled it out of thin air.

"No, no it's just mine." Aang said looking at his phone. "HAH, spirits go Katara! Hey Ozia your daughter Miss Prissy Pants took out Zuko and we think he's not alive-

"HAH idiot son!"

"Ahh, but Katara has just frozen your daughter and she's in chains."

"WHAT!"

"Here look."

_Hey, Aang! How are you doing? Well Zuko may be dead I don't know, but I'm healing him right now. Oh and Azula shot him with lightning._ By this part Ozia was cracking up. _Oh I and Azula was going crazy so I froze her then put chains around her. So it's all taken care of. Good luck!_

_Ring! Ring! _

"God that tone is so annoying." Ozia groaned.

"Oh its just Sokka, he says that he's hanging off a ship with a broken leg and Toph only holding onto him by one hand and she's slipping. Oh never mind they are safe Suki just came." Aang turned to were the ships were all destroyed except for one. In the distance a figure waved so Aang waved back yelling, "Hey Sokka and Toph!"

"Crap, must be a Monday." Ozia said sighing. "Hey Avatar why don't we redo this battle in about a month or something. NOT on a Monday and when you have some hair, I really hate bald people.

"Sounds good!" Aang shouted jumping onto his sparkling blue glider.

"Hm I thought that thing was red." Ozia mused rubbing his chin.

**Yeah so did I well that was short.**


	2. Chapter 2 Why Ozia Hates Mondays

**I mentioned in the last chapter that Ozia hates bald people and Mondays well this is why. **

**I don't know why but I just developed a sudden liking for Ozia. **

**I got 4 reviews on the last chapter (well technically three but someone reviewed twice) but still SCORE.**

Ozia's P.O.V

I really hate Monday's. They have always been a bane to my life, for example ONLY on Mondays do I trip over flat surfaces or the servants just randomly disappear because of a "holiday". I know they don't like me but they could at LEAST act like they do. I mean is it that hard just to force a smile every once in a while. I mean I won't shoot them with lightning if they do that…maybe. Anyway I'm getting off track. The real reason Mondays are so bad for me are because (NO NOT BECAUSE IM JUST CLUSMY. I AM THE PHOINIX KING…well I will be soon) it all started with my great-great-great-great-great-great-great hold on let me count these again. Oh right my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-GREAT Grandpa. Also know as Mushi.

He just HAD to get that dragon to curse us. Back in the Stone Age (or whenever he lived) when people were first learning bending, he was granted the gift of firebending. He trained with the dragons until besides them he was the greatest fire bender alive. Now back then dragons could talk so deal with it. So I guess all that power went to his head and somehow he stumbled upon a beautiful stone. Like usual as most things that happen he got greedy and stole the stone blah blah (I'mma skip the boring part about how he almost died) WELL ANYWAY, he got caught after a year of hiding and staring at the stone. (Geez wouldn't that stone get boring after a while?) So the dragons told him his punishment that on the day he got caught with the stone his family and descendants would have bad luck on that day. So being the wimp he was my great (I am NOT repeating those greats again.) grandpa pleaded for a way they could get the curse off of them. Then being the weaklings they were (No wonder Sozin killed them) they told him that once his family turned good then the curse would be lifted. It had to be part of the family. Guess what day that the dragons cursed him… (NO NOT A SATURDAY YOU IDIOTS) MONDAY! Plus I'm not becoming good anytime soon so I guess I'll just have to live with it. Wait what was that? Sozin's Comet is on a Monday!...Damnit.

Zuko joined the Avatar? Oh so he gets the curse lifted of him…told you it was a Monday.


	3. Chapter 3 Ozia and Bald People

**Alright after this story my updates will be a lot slower because A) I play two sports and have to stay in shape B) I have a social life C) the least important- I have homework **

**And yes I do take requests just review or PM me.**

Chapter 3- Ozia hates bald people.

Ozia's P.O.V

Along with Mondays, I also hate bald people. I don't get it, it's always the bald people that are trying or want to kill me. Like that bald guy who tried (key word TRIED) to kill me. So I was just there in my room minding my own business, when this IDIOT breaks through my window. My first thought was _damn those windows cost a lot!_ But the guy dressed all in black then tried to kill me with some nun chucks (like who (No I am NOT saying "whom" is sounds gay. Who are these people, the grammar police? In the hell uses NUN CHUCKS). So being the awesomest fire bender ever I made a couple advanced moves and easily captured the guy. As I walked up I tried to take of his hood and the he spit in my face! The nerve…ANYWAY when I took of his hood I found out he was completely bald and of course my first thought was _damn you bald people._ Then another time A GROUP of bald people had been trying to kill me, but that wasn't the end of it like a month before that happened one of my soldiers who was bald (SHOCKER) tried to kill me (ANOTHER SHOCKER). At that time I banned baldness and killed the bald people who tried to kill me (Psh as IF they could).

One day I was eating the food the servants had brought up to me and I making plans for Sozin's Comet. Then the WORST news came…the avatar had been found and he was BALD! Dammit…dammit…damnit…damnit. (Have you realized my favorite word is dammit?) But yet again ANOTHER bald freak was going to try and take me down. Another thing, the baldness just irritates me. I mean the spirits gave us hair for a REASON, so use it, don't just shave it off! Which makes me wonder why the spirits favor the Avatar, he's bald for god's sake! I mean that was the main reason we killed the Air Nomads, they were bald! Well that and something about the Air Nomads always playing pranks on us. So we played the ultimate prank and we showed THEM. It wasn't because they had the Avatar (which everyone believes that's why we killed them). We can capture that loser anytime, but not right now. I'm a firm believer in procrastination so I'll do it later.

And you wonder why I hate Zuko (well maybe because he's mostly BALD!)

**For some reason, I have become addicted to writing about Ozia. **

Ozia: Hah in your faces! She likes me better!

Team Avatar: Well your stories are over! Hah and ours are next!

Ganstasdontpee14: Well…they may not be all over…though I will do a lot on you guys!

Team Avatar: WHAT?

Ozia: Suck on that!

Sokka: Alright guys lets go beat some sense into her!


	4. Chapter 4 The Burping Contest

*COUGH* *HACK* *WHEEZE* Yes I am sick. How did you know? Well here is a story NOT about Ozia.

Ozia:*gasp*

Ganstas (I shortened it because I got sick of spelling it): Shut up, you had three stories about you, even though I do love writing about you.

Alright people here is my plan for this story so it doesn't get too out of hand. I'mma make a story for each character or a whole group of people Ex. Team Avatar.

This is a request from Jokermaster18 and this idea is absolutely hilarious. You're the best and yes I do take requests.

I do not own ATLA

Chapter 4 Azula and Ursa's contest.

Azula's P.O.V

_I really hate this dammed cell. When I get free I will kill everyone in this blasted place guards, prisoners, everything! _I'll give you three guesses to where I was, if you seriously don't guess it I WILL shoot lightning at you. Oh congrats you got it right…a prison. Dang it I was really looking forward to shoot lightning at someone. I would do it but these stupid chains won't let me move my arms. Plus these chains are metal and COLD. Have you ever been in chains in winter? Of course you haven't well let me tell you they get REALLY cold like numbing my arms and ankles cold. The only reason I haven't died yet is because I'm a fire bender. My only visitors are rats (ew nasty little creatures) and the guard who brings me food. But today there was someone I had NOT expected. You ready for the horror…my mom. AH it almost makes me scream in fear! Yeah you better feel the deadly wrath of Ursa.

"Azula." She began quietly. _No NO NO NO SHES DEAD NOT POSSIBLE. DEAD DEAD DEAD THIS IS A GHOST. OH CRAP ITS GUNNA EAT ME! No I will be cool and collected show her whose in charge._

"You…dead…" I sputtered. _Oh GREAT JOB AZULA, where did cool and collected go. You basically just threw THAT out the window. _

"No, I wasn't just…gone and Azula I'm here to help you."

"NO, you WILL NOT help me, I'm perfectly fine see." Ursa looked at her then said sarcastically, "Oh yeah totally your perfectly sane your just sobbing, you have a crazed look on her face, and there's fire coming out of your ears. Perfectly ok."

I glared at her even though she did have a point, "Alright you can help me ONLY if you win a contest against me." I secretly grinned knowing she could never beat me an anything.

"Honey, we can't do anything you're chained up."

"Yes we can, we can do…um…a…um…Oh I KNOW and BURPING CONTEST!" _Wait what? Did I seriously just say that? Idiot, that's a gay contest._

"Sure? Well…um…I'll get the soda." She stared at me for a couple seconds then slipped out of the cell. If I could I would have face palmed myself, but all I managed was a couple shakes of the chains. So basically if you walked by this is what you would hear, "Stupid_ clank_ A bur-_creak_-bing contest _clank_ what exactly _clank_ where _clank_ you _clank_ thinking _clank_." The ghost-ex dead mother-loser-murderer-abandoning-trying to lose weight-etc finally came back with a Coke but OH NO of course not, not regular coke, it was DIET coke. _Dammit._ Hold on let me add that to the list.

**45 minuets later in Sponge bob voice **

"BURRRRRRRRUP! HAH I WIN" Ursa cheered.

"You son of a motherless goat."

"Well let's begin." Ursa smiled sitting down in front of me. _Damnit. _

*In the next episode of the randomness, Toph's random name for me and Sokka's beating up techniques, while Katara and Aang make soup.*

**I do take requests yet again, oh and sorry for the wait I was being tortured by a third grader.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sokka's Beating Up Techniques

**You lucky little *please stand by*. What? I was just going to say you lucky little turds. I'm updating in the same day.**

**Finally a Team Avatar one! Everyone start cheering. **

**Everyone:… **

**Ah forget those turds; anyway I don't own ATLA, donuts, Justin Beiber, I Pod's, or whatever else comes up in the story. **

**OMG IN THE SAME DAY (that's not the chapter name.) **

Chapter 5 Sokka's beating up techniques, Tophs name for me, and Katara and Aang eat soup!

Toph and Aang were practicing earthbending when I walked/limped/crawled back into camp.

"Oh hey Lea- HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED?" Aang shouted looking at me.

"Oh it's not that bad, only a broken nose, and bruises just about everywhere. Oh and Sokka happened. Well a few chapters back I wouldn't agree to his demands so he beat sense into me. I guess the sense got beaten into me because I finally wrote a chapter about you guys." Right after I said that I collapsed on the ground.

"Katara! Get over here, we need medical attention!" Aang yelled over to where Katara was making soup.

"What is it this time? She seems to get hurt every time we let her out on her own." Katara yelled exasperated.

"Oh come on TwinkleToes, let her suck it up." Toph smirked.

"Yeah Aang I'm fine can you tell Katara not to come, I would yell but my ribs are bruised pretty baldly so they hurt whenever I talk."

"So don't talk." Toph joked. I turned my head and started glaring at her, "If I didn't hurt so bad I would think of a snappy comeback."

"Shutup ICELAPT, you can' think of a comeback to save your life."

"Wait did you just call ICELEPPY?" Aang questioned.

"No ICELAPT, it's apparently my new nick name." I grumbled into the ground.

"Yeah it means, "Insanely crazy like Azula public terrorist," Toph said counting off on her fingers "or I call her DESTETMAPMU, mean dangerously extra stupid terrorist eats to much and pretty much useless. Expect both of those are a mouthful so I shortened them." Then at the exact moment Toph finished Sokka walked into the camp grinning and wiping blood off his hands.

"Ah!" I screamed girlishly and hid behind Toph. Then Aang being the Aang that he his just walked off and joined Katara in eating soup while watching the show that was about to happen.

"OH MY GOD TOPH DON'T MOVE." I screamed chasing after Toph who was running from me; finally she just put me in a rock prison, then joined Katara and Aang in eating soup. Sokka looked at me then announced, "Wow I am good! That was the best beating up I've every done!"

"You almost killed me!" I squealed from my rock prison.

"Wow Sokka how did you do that? I could use that technique on Zuko!" Aang asked leaping up.

"Well it's all in the aim and you have to aim for the sensitive parts, nose, foot, stomach, and sides. Then you just punch them until they bleed like Bloody over there."

"Hey!"

**Well stay tuned for more Adventures with me and the Gaang. This wasn't my best one but I still like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Takedown of the Air Nomads

**Oh god I'm so sorry. I asked for requests and I got them, but then I went and wrote my own story like a total ass. What's worse is that this is partly an Ozia story. I know you guys want to throw tomatoes at me but hold back I'll update soon…maybe.. **

**Don't own ATLA or silly string or anything else. **

**Takedown of the nomads chapter 6? I think? **

Katara's random narrating.

Long ago the four nations lived in peace Water Tribes, Earth Kingdoms, Fire Nation, and Plasma Nomads. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked because they were total assholes. **(A/N that line cracks me up every time a read it) **The Avatar the master of all 3 elements and plasma kept peace, but then he just vanished like a total wimp. So the Fire Nation massacred the Plasma Nomads because they were sick of finding plasma all over their nation. The Plasma benders didn't mean for it to happen but plasma is kind of messy. It got everywhere; even my grandma said that before the war plasma was everywhere basically the whole world was covered in it. It was everywhere because the Plasma benders liked to travel and they traveled on Plasma clouds so it dropped off their cloud onto the ground and on the people below. They somehow loved the Fire Nation so that's why it was everywhere. Plus the Plasma is sticky so it took hours to only get a little off buildings. Some people believe the Avatar was never born into the Plasma Nomads, but I believe he's still alive. I will be the one to find him because I want to annoy the Fire Nation and drop Plasma everywhere.

**Next update should be in about 30 minuets.**


	7. Chapter 7 Takedown of the Air Nomads 2

**IM BACKKK! You might as well run away screaming I'm adding the next installment of the down fall of the Air Nomads or Plasma Nomads. Why yes this is an Ozia story so shut up and just read it. **

Ozia's P.O.V

Long ago back when everything sucked the four Nations lived in peace (Psh who needs peace I root for CHAOS). The Water Tribes, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomads (damn them). We wiped out the Air Nomads because they were being asses. They were always pulling pranks on us and it was annoying. Like mud would be everyone's helmet or sleeping pills would be put in everyone's food and they would put makeup all over us and put us in dresses. Also they had the nerve to switch my wine with animal blood! That was nasty! Like what did they think I was…a VAMPIRE? God NO I AM NOT AN EDWARD CULLEN AND I DON'T SPARKLE. So we attacked them and killed them and FINALLY my life was normal. WHOO HOO. Well anyway the Avatar vanished blah blah blah. I seriously hope my miserable excuse for a son doesn't find the Avatar; I really don't want the pranks to come back.


	8. Chapter 8 Zuko's Hair and Emo Problems

**Sprained ankle and I had to miss my soccer team. God damn it. Anyway thought I'd write a story sorry if aint good. I really am not in the mood. I originally wrote this then went back and realized it wasn't funny at all so I'm changing it.**

Zuko's hair problems

"Am I emo?" I looked up to a pair of gold eyes staring me down, just daring me to say yes.

"I don't know; are you?" Secretly, I thought he was, but I didn't want to say yes because I'd probably get a mouthful of fire.

"Sokka says I am." He replied.

"Because Sokka just knows everything." Toph snorted from beside me. We were both sitting on a log slurping soup, while Aang and Katara were "collecting firewood."

"Well Zuko, you ARE hot." I coughed.

"What!" he said his eyebrows knitting together.

"What?" I questioned innocently.

"You just said I was hot."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Did I?"

"YES!"

"I don't think I did."

"Argh!" he face-palmed himself in frustration.

"ANYWAY, Zuko, you do wear a lot of black, but that could just mean you're Goth. The real question is do you cut yourself because you hate life? And do you like piercings?"

"I wear black because it's the color of my nation and it does have gold on it! No comment to the first question and what are piercings?" he asked. By this time Toph was just picking her nose in boredom.

"Alright Zuko, sit down; you're annoying me the way you just stand there glaring at me. You could at least SIT DOWN and glare at me. It doesn't matter what piercings are and let me see your arms. I have to check for something." I said. He sat down and glared at me so more.

"Much better, now give me those arms." I demanded.

"To do what?" he asked cautiously.

"To check them, you sick pervert!"

"Why do you need to check my arms?"

"To see if there are cuts." He gave his arms to me and I found what I was looking for to my utter (not really) surprise. "You are emo!"

"So?"

"So Sokka was right. HOLY FREAKING CRAP, I HAVE MORE DIRT ON YOU THEN EVER BEFORE!" I screamed running into the forest to get Sokka. I must have run half a mile before I realized I went the wrong direction. I ran back, "OK, WRONG WAY!"

"Idiot." snorted Toph.

1 whole hour later (finally finding Sokka and bring him back to camp)

So let's just say we came back to a…interesting sight. The camp was absolutely torn apart with all our stuff spread all over the entire clearing. Aang was stuck in our extra cooking pot with soup covering him, while Katara was tied to a tree. The only thing normal was Toph just sitting there picking her nose in the same exact spot where I had left her. Zuko was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, that's not something you see every day: the Avatar stuck in a cooking pot!" Sokka cracked up. Aang just glared at him.

"HOLY SON OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? THIS IS WAR!" I screamed. "HE DESTROYED MY SPECIAL NUN CHUCKS!"

"Do you not see me stuck in a pot?" Aang asked.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there." If Aang could have face palmed he would have.

"Their life was just so short." I cried over my gold nun chucks.

"Argh!" everyone groaned expect for Katara who just made a strangled sound. My face darkened and my evil side came out. "Where did he go? I will have a special surprise for him." I smiled maliciously. "Sokka you free everyone and clean up. I'm going on a hunt." I walked into the forest wielding my swords like a pro (which I was). After about 30 minutes of tracking down Zuko, following the path of burnt trees and plants, I found him. He was sitting in a tiny clearing of burnt plants juggling fire balls. I climbed a tree and prepared myself to jump. But before I did I ran around to his front to really check if it was Zuko, because that would have been really awkward if I charged a random guy. Like lets just say your were sitting there minding your own business, then BAM! A random girl screaming like she's insane charges at you with some swords about to spear you, and then goes, "oh whoops wrong person. Hehe." Your first thought is probably, "Oh damn I'm screwed!" then is would change to, "What an idiot!" Seeing that it was Zuko I smiled evilly.

"Zukoooo." I sang evilly. He quickly stopped and looked around frightened. He knew that voice, because it meant I was either about to pull a prank or seriously hurt someone. I dropped down in front of him, with a grin on my face so evil, even Azula would have been scared. "You destroyed my special nun chucks." He stared at me for a millisecond then took off running to the camp. I cackled and chased him, bending fire out of my swords and shot it out at him. He made it all the way back to camp and he hid behind Sokka.

"She's going to kill me!"

"Not my problem; plus she's not even here." Sokka said, untying Katara.

"Where did she go, she was right behind me?"

"Behind you, pretty boy."

Ah!" Zuko screamed turning around. "Where did you come from?"

"The trees. You need to suffer." I said holding up my swords aiming the perfect spot for his neck. I swung down and Zuko screamed. Suddenly Aang started cracking up because I had stopped an inch from Zuko's neck and was watching him scream.

"Hahahaha! Katie would never kill anyone." Aang laughed. "She just wanted to scare you."

"Mwhahaha! I am just evil like that." Zuko looked up and started fire bending at me.

"Never do that again!" he screamed. I was laughing so hard, I could barely wave away the flames. Suddenly, I stopped laughing for a whole 2 seconds then stated again, this time with tears running down my face. "Your hair's on fire!" I choked out. Zuko felt around his head then started screaming like a little girl and running around in circles.

"Hair's on fire! Hair's on fire!" he yelled. Katara bent some water and put out the fire. Zuko curled up into a ball and started crying.

"Ok, Sokka and Toph; as soon as he gets up, we make fun of him." I said, preparing my jokes.

"Oh yeah!"

2 hours later of we letting Zuko cry it out.

"Dear god! Does he ever shut up?" Sokka yelled.

"Obviously not," Katara grumbled. Sokka got up from his log and began kicking Zuko. "Get up! Get up!" He stood up, felt his head and then said the unexpected, "My dad hates bald people."

"Double score! We have two bald people! We can annoy the hell out of him!" I pumped my fist into the air.

**Real fact, most of these stories are based off of real life things that have happened to me. Lets just say I have a crazy life and entertaining life. (Most of the bad things are cause by yours truly!)**


	9. Chapter 9 Zuko's Other Problems

**I'm backkkkkkk! Sorta…things have been depressing and I have been crying myself to sleep and cutting myself (hahahahha joking! I would never do that) But still things have been happening. **

**Guys I have gotten 20 reviews and 750 hits! I'm going to throw a party…Anyway I love you all even my stalkers out there.**

Chapter 9 (I think. Wow almost 10!)

Aang's P.O.V

Ok. Today was WEIRD. I'm not even talking about the whole talking centipede thing. No, this takes it to a whole new level of weird for me. So the Gaang and I were just chillin at the Western Air Temple when ZUKO, yes ZUKO! ZUKO who tried to kill me (multiple times), ZUKO who tried to capture me, ZUKO who (ok I think you get the point). But if you think that's weird you might as well stop reading, because I don't know if you can handle this. So usually Zuko's voice is deep but now it was like two octaves above that and he was prancing around like TY LEE! First he was all like, "Oh My God! I'm sooo happy! I love everyone and the world!" By now we were backing up and preparing to run away, but he walks up to us and says "I love you guys!" and he did…he did the horror of… (Oh god I don't know if I can even write it down).HUGGING US! Ah almost makes me scream thinking about it. Plus the weird thing is it smelled like he was wearing perfume! (NO I WAS NOT SMELLING HIM BECAUSE I LOVE ZUKO…It's kinda hard NOT to smell someone who is squeezing the life out of you).

So anyway Zuko was going around like that. The worst part was when he just whipped off his clothes (NO I WAS NOT STARING! Ug why do my readers hate me…I'm going to go cry in a corer and cut myself…) so anyway he took off his clothes and put on frilly, pink things on! I'm pretty sure they were girl things…Now I'm wondering if somehow Ty Lee brain washed him…Possible. Ug Zuko watching and giving me a seductive look better go run away. I hate my life…

Wait what was that? Oh Sokka says Zuko says he's unlocked his true self. Great the only fire bender that's not evil is a pansy. I'm going to go hit my head against a wall and cry myself to sleep…


	10. Chapter 10 A Day in the Life of Ozia

**Ok I guys I'm back!...Again… Anyway the reason I haven't writing is I lost my ADD pills and I couldn't concentrate and then there was this whole screw-up with something. I don't even know. SO long story short I got my pills back and I'm concentrating. **

**Ok this is another Ozia story. I know I can already hear you guys groaning, but hey Ozia is my favorite character. Yes I know just kill me. Look I really like the main characters and everything, but Ozia is funny to write about! Plus I really don't think he is as screwed up as everyone believes him to be. At least he's not angsty all the time like Zuko…Ok I probably lost three-fourths of my readers with that comment, but that's just how I think. Please don't hurt me…I have cookies Spry gave me. **

**Btw-Holy crap thank you for 22 reviews and 930 hits. I just love you guys so much!**

Another day in the day (no duh!) of Ozia

Ug! Damn my subjects! Alright I'm going to give you one guess on what day it is. Starts with an M and ends with an Onday If you miss this you might as well stop reading and go get mental help. I'm serious just go, I don't need to deal with any more idiots. Anway two TERRIBLE things happened today…hold on servants coming in. *insert stabbing mark* I HATE PEOPLE! THREE TERRBLE THINGS! Ok Ozia calm down count backward from 10. That's what my therapist has been telling me what to do, I'm telling you this guys works miracles! So one I found out Zuko has fan girls. Like EXCUSE ME! Since when does that cry baby get the girls and I don't. I'm the damn fire lord! I have what like one fan girl. And wow she's a nut job.

Gangstas:*blushes* Aw he noticed me

SECOND terrible thing a rabbit talked to me! Erm like WHAT? IS THIS A NEW THING RABBITS TALKING? I really don't understand this world…I mean its so full of anger, hurt, and sadness…HAH who am I kidding I CAUSED THAT! BOOM TAKE THAT WORLD. ANWYAY OFF THE POINT so that servant who just who walked in called me this.

Me writing in my manly diary and singing: It's not about the money, money, money…I mean*cough* I wasn't singing that

Random servant who walks in: Fire Lord Ozia?

Me: WHAT? I'M DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT

Random servant: You know you may act like a tough guy on the outside, but really your just a big softie.

Me: *Looks up slowly then shoots lightning* I'M NOT A DAMN SOFTIE.

Ug, story of my life. It makes me kind of emotional…Oh damn…I am a softie.

**Ok well so you can probably tell I have disabilities. No joke I don't know where this came from. So anyway if you like these stories check out my other ones, What A Mess and Dreams of the Dead. **

**And Coming Soon My Rewrite of the show! **

**-Ganstas**


	11. Chapter 11 Texting

Yes I know I disappeared for like three weeks. I would make up an excuse but I don't feel like it so the truth is my ADD screwed me over.

*Three weeks after posting my last update*

Me:*Sitting on a couch watching T.V* …*Looks around* Wait wasn't I writing stories?

Yep that's how it goes.

Today's special is texting the Avatar Cast! (Meaning my favorite characters 1. Ozia(duh) 4. Katara Man(sometimes) This is a 5 way chat.

Whatever the hell chapter I'm on

**Gansta: Who are all you? Found random numbers in my phone. **

**Sokka: The awesomest and most talented guy with a boomerang and sword. **

**Gansta: Wow…I wonder who that could be? **

**Aang:… **

**Ozia: Hey! We were about to have a battle! **

**Sokka: Didn't you watch the show? We all know Aang will win. **

**Ozia: A MAN CAN DREAM! **

**Aang: You mean nightmare. **

**Ozia: No one asked you Avatar! **

**Sokka: No one cares about you Ozia!**

**Ozia: People do care about me! I have tons of fans.**

**Sokka: By tons do you mean one? **

**Aang: Yeah all you have is that creepy stalker. **

**Gansta: I'M STLL HERE!**

**Aang: Did I say creepy stalker? I meant to say…amazing walker…**

**Sokka: That was bad…**

**Ozia: Even I come up with better ones than that. **

**Ozia: Meant to ask, how's the swimsuit model? **

**Aang: Who?**

**Gansta: Um you have a swimsuit model? **

**Sokka: Oh Zuko's good. **

**Aang: Ohhhh, yeah but he's really gotta stop taking off his shirt every 5 minuetes. **

**Ozia: But that's what swimsuit models do. **

**Katara: OK EVERYONE SHUTUP! MY PHONE HAS BEEN BLOWING UP FOR LIKE 10 MINUETES NOW! I DON'T CARE ABOUT SWIMSUIT MODELS OF ANY OTHER STUFF JUST STOP! YOU GUYS SUCK!**

**Sokka: Debbie Downer.**

**Ozia: Suck what? **

**Aang: But, but you're my girlfriend **

**Gansta: Hah!**

**Gansta: Wait, Sokka, how do you know about the Debbie Downer joke?**

**Katara: Sokka-SHUTUP. Ozia-I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP Aang-don't worry I still like you Gansta-Get me off of here! **

**Gansta: Fine…**

_Katara is logged off _

**Aang: Go Kataang! **

**Ozia: ZUTARA! **

**Sokka: What the hell?**

**Aang: *Goes into Avatar State***

**Ozia: Hah I don't support it I just wanted to see your reaction. Oh crap…**

**Sokka: This is why you lost the war…**

**Cabbage Man: MY CABBAGES!**

**Everyone: WTF?**

**Sokka: Well that wasn't random or anything.**

**Gansta: How did he get my number?**

**Ozia: Not meee.**

**Aang: BULLCRAP!**

**Gansta: OZIAAAAAA!**

**Sokka: Why did the chicken cross the road?**

**Gansta: Random change of subject and to get to your house. **

**Ozia: YUM DINNER**

**Aang: Ug meat…**

**Sokka: If you don't eat meat you'll stay a shrimp forever and that's my chicken!**

**Ozia: I CALLED IT FIRST**

**2 hours later with Ozia and Sokka still fighting about the chicken**

**Aang: Gansta where are you? **

**Sokka: MINE**

**Ozia: MINE BACK OFF PUNK**

**Gansta: Well I was at the grocery store now I'm tanning on top of a building. Eating**

**Aang: Can I join?**

**Sokka: PUNK YOURSELF I'M A GROWING BOY**

**Ozia: YOU HAVE NO MUSCLES! I ACTUALLY NEED FOOD!**

**Gansta: Sure sure. **

**The End. Like Hate Love give me feedback with that Review button.**


	12. Chapter 12 Captain Emopants

**Guess what….I'm back. Yeah I know a month long hiatus or whatever it's called. I would say an excuse but I'm too lazy and I'm going to go work on What a Mess once I'm done with this. It's been so long I've forgotten what the story is about. Yeah, it's been that long. Well I've been slam-dunked with projects at school and finals so you guys can just hush. Also one last thing I'm working with Spry on a new story and I have a feeling you guys will like it. **

**Since people REALLY liked my last chapter, I'm going to make another like it. NO MORE AFTER THIS ONE. SO if you don't like that you can go kick a hairy mole off a witch's face. I'm not turning this into Avatar chatting every single chapter. **

**Oh and same people expect Katara, cause she was a brat. XD and adding Zuko.**

**ONE LAST THING (again) you want to know what I'm surprised of. **

**Everyone: No… **

**Shut up. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a flame! So if you hate my stories go ahead flame me! It makes me feel all warm inside and I love laughing at flames! And if you don't hate them then review. That makes me happy!**

Chapter Whatever the Hell I'm on.

Gangstas: Hey everyone!

Aang: …

Sokka: Go away

Ozia: I hate you

Zuko: Why am I on here?

Gangstas: Whaaaaaaat? Why am I getting the cold shoulder? Or would it be cold texts?

Ozia: I NEVER GOT MY CHICKEN!

Sokka: IT WAS MINE!

Aang: I SWEAR TO THE SPIRITS WE ARE NOT STARTING THIS AGAIN. IF YOU DO I WILL GO AVATAR STATE ON BOTH OF YOUR ASSES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND.

Zuko: Whaaaaaaaat? And why is my dad here?

Ozia and Sokka: Yes sir.

Gangstas: HAH! You lay down the llama!

Sokka: The llama?

Gangstas: Sorry, law.

Aang: They argued for three hours…

Zuko: Am I the only one who has no idea what's going on?

Zuko: Someone please tell me!

Zuko: Please!

Zuko: Tell!

Zuko: Me!

Zuko: I'm

Zuko: Dying

Zuko: Here

Everyone: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Zuko: Fine I'll just go cut myself in a corner.

Ozia: I can shoot you full of lightning if you want.

Aang: Have fun with that.

Sokka: No! I want to cut you myself!

Ganstas: Hold on I'm changing your name to Captain Emopants. Bad Ozia! I thought the therapy lessons were working!

Captain Emopants: What? How?

Ganstas: **I am the ultimate ruler**!...of this story.

Ozia: Therapy lessons? Those things with you? Of course they are not working, you get distracted every 2 minutes and basically all we talk about is world domination.

Ganstas: Ozia! Shut up! They weren't supposed to know about that!

Ozia: Heh…my bad.

Aang: World domination? I must stop you! Ganstas you better run, I'm coming! Bye everyone!

Ganstas: Meep!

Sokka: Eh I'd rather eat. See ya guys.

Captain Emopants: I will redirect your lightning you…toilet!

Ozia: It took you that long just to come up with that horrible excuse of a comeback…

Ganstas: Come on even I come up with better ones. Hey! Shut up toilets aren't invented yet!

Gangstas: I just realized I've been spelling my name wrong for like the past 50 messages.

Ozia: Why are you my therapist? *facepalm*

Captain Emopants: I hate the world!

Ozia: And I hate you.

Gangstas: Bad Ozia! Be nice!

**I swear to god just shut up. I know it wasn't great, but I'm freaking tired. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. Chapter 13 Kataang vs Zutara

Whoa an update with a short wait! That never happens! Also guys I got ONE review…that disappoints me. And it that reviews was Spry who is like my best friend on this site. SO IT DOESN"T COUNT! But what really makes me sad, is that the one thing I asked for I never got! All I wanted was one flame! Alright rant done. This chapter might offend people out there especially die hards of ships, but I'm going to make fun of the two main ships. I'm going to sink the ship I ship. This is all written from the characters P.O.V. It might contradict each other so just think of each one as a new story not fitting together (If that makes sense).

With out further ado the unlucky number Chapter 13

Major Ships

Kataang

**Aang's thoughts **

Well of course I like this ship (That is what it's called right?). I mean I make it REALLY obvious I like Katara, but she never notices. I saved the freaking world for her! I mean seriously I'm the Avatar and all I got was this creepy stalker. But when Sokka walks around he gets like the attention of every girl from a 3 mile radius. *Sigh* it's tough to be me.

**Katara's thoughts **

Um…Aang? Oh hell no! Why would people do that, Aang's like my little brother and best friend! Just because he's the first guy that I met in a couple of years besides 8 year olds and my brother, doesn't mean I like him! Damn people I like men with hair!

Zuko:*glances over* Ohhhh yeaaaaaaah!

_Smack!_ Please, anyone but you. Dating the hero is just about unoriginal as dating the bad boy.

**Zuko's thoughts **

So yeah Aang, Katara's mine. Go cry in your corner you celery eating bald monk.

Katara:*facepalm*

**Sokka's thoughts**

WHAT! KATARA'S TO YOUNG TO DATE OR LIKE ANYONE! IF ANYONE TOUCHES HER THEY DIE!

**Jet's thoughts **

I'd tap that.

Gangstas: Bad Jet! There are young people reading!

**Haru's thoughts **

Katara you are my one true love don't go for the Avatar. Go for a big masculine man like me. I like impress you with my earth bending.

Katara: Urg…

**Meng's thoughts **

AANG'S MINE FLOOZY!

Aang: Oh god she's back!

**Alright this is getting out of hand next ship-Zutara**!

**Aang's thoughts **

WHAT! THIS IS POSSIBLE THE WORST SHI-…well we must think of a peaceful solution. I think that people who like this are delusional and are idio-…everyone is nice and has their own choice. BUT KATARA AND I KISSED! HAH!

**Katara's thoughts **

Ew…have you seen that scar! And he is about as emotional as a dead armadillo wolf, I want a man with feelings. Like Aang! Aang and I even kissed like 6 times so you can shutup!

Aang: OH YEAH!

**Mai's thoughts **

Zuko's mine. End of story. We both like covering up our emotions.

**Meng's thoughts **

Eh the floozy can date whomever she likes. AS LONG AS ITS NOT AANG!

**Jet's thoughts **

Katara! I'm way more of a man than him! When I first saw him I thought he was gay!

Gangstas: JEEZ JET! I WILL CUT YOU!

**Sokka's thoughts **

NEVER! THAT SCAR FREAK WILL NEVER DATE MY SISTER!

**Zuko's thoughts **

My personal favorite ship beside Maiko. I'll get you Katara! One day I will! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

**Should I do more? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 3 Random Segments

**Oh new chapter! I finally got off my fat ass (To all you geniuses out there…don't worry I am not really fat) and wrote it! This is a different thing than I usually do but I like it. **

**Since these chapters are supposed to be short I'm only doing 3 (And Cause I want to!). I might do more in the last chapter.**

**3 Really Random Segments of Avatar (Its in random order)**

**1. **"You sent Combustion Man after us!" Sokka yelled brandishing his boomerang accusingly at Zuko.

"Yes and that's not his name." Zuko grumbled.

"Oh sorry to insult your _friend_." Sokka curled his lip in distaste at the cowardly (or so he thought) man in front of him. He never lowered his boomerang from its position. "But actually, what is his name?" He asked before adding quickly "You know for enemy purposes."

Zuko sighed, "If you really want to know, its Dr. Justus-Alexander Freiherr Spiege…the third."

**2. **Jet, Zhao, Combustion Man aka Dr. Justus-Alexander Freiherr Spiege the third, and Lord Dolores were playing poker with everyone in the show who had died. As they were in limbo everything was dark and somehow they had a table and cards.

"You know," started Jet slamming down his cards in defeat. "Avatar screwed me over with my death scene. I was hoping to make some dramatic exit something. Like everyone crying and then I say some cheesy farewells. But what do I get, an ending scene where I'm OBVIOUSLY about to die and in a place where I need an Earthbender to get me out. Not exactly a hopeful ending for poor Jet."

Zhao grabbed everyone's cards to reshuffle them, "Sucks to suck. At least you weren't killed by a giant, spirit tentacle! So what if I killed the spirit fish, I didn't want a tentacle going commando on me."

"What about you Combustion Man?" Jet asked. Combustion man looked at Jet for a full minute before igniting him to dust. Almost immediately Jet reappeared with a scowl on his face. "I'm already dead dumbass."

"Excellent form young padiwon." Lord Dolores clapped.

"You aren't even in this show! Or Star Wars!" yelled everyone.

**3.** **(A/N This is an AU Ozia meets Ursa after he becomes Fire Lord**) The Fire Nation palace was in construction. Servants were building a giant statue of Fire Lord Ozia. Now when I saw this statue was big, I mean this thing was like a 10 story building. Ozia was shirtless in the statue with his head raised and fire spewing out of his 'hands' and 'mouth'. Ozia thought it looked pretty bad ass. Everything was going good and all the servants had to do before they finish this 2 year project was put the head on the bronze figure. While servants did this project Ozia was mulling over who he should marry.

"So, er, how we going to get this thing on?" One servant asked. The others shrugged there shoulder, as they too had no idea. "We probably should have thought this through at the beginning." The same servant said. The others grunted in agreement. Obnoxiously, a loud beeping noise filled the air. The servant had never heard anything like it. Apparently neither did Ozia as he came out of his palace ready to yell at whoever was making such a noise. Suddenly a huge, yellow monster with one giant big claw came out from behind the statue. Everyone began screaming in fear, as they had never seen anything like it before.

The monster had a women's bronze head in its claw and it placed it upon the statue. It looked very misshapen with the Ozia's statues body. A figure leaped upon the statue's shoulder and declared, "I am the supreme ruler of everything." Then she promptly jumped off the shoulder and the monster destroyed everything the servants had worked on.

The servants cried over their hard work, now gone to waste and Ozia was in love.


	15. Chapter 15 Random Segments 2

**New chappie the next day! This is rare. Well I wanted to add 2 more to me series of the last chapter. Oh and there was a typo on the authors note last chapter. It said this chapter was the last one. I don't know how many people caught that, but don't worry this is NOT done. Oh we have a long way to go. *evil grin* **

**Anyway like I said on my profile page I want a beta reader for this story. SO if you're up to the challenge tell me! In a review or PM. Also I'm going to try and go for 50 reviews by chapter 17 or 18. Do I have to tell you? Review damn it! It can be a flame for all I care, I still count it!**

**2 More Short Segments **

**4.** It was all planned and ready. Everything was set up after months (By months I mean days). He had sweated, agonized, even cried over the making of this plan and it was finally ready. Team Avatar wouldn't be able resist him; they would let him join in a heartbeat. Possibly a very sloooooooow heartbeat. He had analyzed each member's likes and dislikes, much like a stalker would. Pouring over details; never forgetting anything. He did better research then a jealous women AND the FBI!

Gangstas: Hey! Shutup! That doesn't exist yet!

Anyway all Zuko had to do was out the plan into action. He took out his to do list and smiled because it wouldn't be long before he was in a place where people actually liked him.

Zuko's To Do List to Join Team Avatar

Make Plan

Put Plan into Action

Make Plan Work

If by chance The Plan doesn't work…then your SCREWED

Zuko smiled as he slathered honey all over his body. Appa wouldn't be able to resist him. Sure he had freed the giant bison, but it never helped to have a little support. Zuko knew he already had Aang's support since the monk always went with his lifelong friend. For Sokka to love him; he put salted meats into a knapsack along with rare rock for Toph. Katara was harder. He wasn't sure what to give her, but he ended up stealing Katara's mother's necklace. This way he could tell her he 'found' the guy who stole it and beat him up. She would be in his arms faster than a cheesy French romance novel.

Team Avatar would never know what hit them.

**Later that day **

The plan was working! Appa kept licking him and the Avatar believed Appa loved Zuko; the honey was really paying off!

Then Sokka spoke up accusingly, "I bet he just covered himself in honey so Appa would lick him."

…_Crap. _

**5.** Ozia took a nuke and blew up the world. He truly was a world dominator. Thus fanfiction authors were so mad they took all their shipping power and pointed at Ozia, while reconstructing the Avatar world with terrible and good fanfiction. Ozia surrendered his life time supply of nukes and went into hiding; not wanting to be caught by the wrath of fanfiction authors. Kataang and Zutara shippers put down their great war and joined forces to find Ozia. Eventually they found and killed him. Gangstasdontpee sat by and cried as her favorite character was killed. Tokka and Sukka banded together expect they captured Mike and Bryan and made them create the world all over again. The other ships just plain dominated the dead world. Once everything was back in place and things were in balance everyone went back to what they were doing. The shipping wars started up again and everything was peaceful…well, er, sort of.

**Whoa not exactly sure where that last one came from. But, um, it was…different. ANYWAY review! **


	16. Chapter 16 Sokka's Rant

**Yeah, yeah I know it has been forever. Throw rotten tomatoes at me or whatever, I'll just give them to my pet bunny. Look updates are going to be even slower than this because I have about three billion ideas floating around in my head right now. You know what? I'm going to write them, so deal. Also I was flipping through my old math notebook and you know how you have about a million math problems in there? Well I had the complete opposite; I had about a million stories written in there! So I'll edit and put them up…eventually. Since school puts me in a bad mood, most of the stories are about the Avatar characters dieing…I know, the book was like my personal counselor. I could put all those hated feelings for math down into the book. Now that I think about it, I think that's why I failed math in two quarters… OK I'M RAMBLING! ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Wait! One more thing! Thanks for all the reviews! Three more and I have 50!**

**Chapter (16 maybe?) **

Sokka's P.O.V

If you're here expecting something written by Katie (Not her real name by the way), then go away. I'm talking, or writing? Anyway there's going to be no random comments from her, nothing about the Loser Lord. I get the spotlight for now! It's my turn to shine! I have something to say! To write this I had to have a three part plan,

A) Capture Katie and tie her up

B) Grab computer

C) Type what I want to say

So I'm on her laptop right now, which I might say, is about the oldest, most dinosaur, piece of junk I've ever used. It took me 30 minutes just to get the internet working! Ug…crisis. Anyway I have two things to talk about right now, bad fanfiction and The Last Airbender movie.

First off, bad fanfiction, for example this,

_one day katra and sakka went fishing. "I want tuna" katra said. "no tuna, Oang doesnt eat meat." "I will eat it. I''m krazy!" "Ah! Zuko!" katra screamed. "I'm here to take you with me" zuko purred. He then took katra and and made her his slave. Eventually they came to love each other and had many children. the end! ZUTARA FOREVER! _

Whoa, EXCUSE ME! Was that even English! I don't even know where to start with that! Everything and I mean EVERYTHING was screwed up. Seriously people if you're going to write at least make it good! Get the names spelled right, learn some grammar, and make a real plot! I would fix the 'story' above, but it would take up wayyy to much time. Oh and my favorite part is when the authors like _"Wow that was the longest thing I have ever written! It only took me an hour!" _That was more like 6 very poorly written sentences! My favorite part is the reviews, most are like _"OMG I LOVE IT! WRITE MORE!" _God I just want to take the problem stick and smack them!

Whew now that's off my chest I'm going to do the Last Airbender Movie. This will be fast because I'm not that mad anymore. Anyway if you combine that movie with some creepy music, you get the worlds worst horror film. The kind of movie that leaves you with nightmares for a month. I know I had nightmares…I mean *clears throat* I suffered through it. Really the only thing I want to say is yeah I wanted meat and sarcasm, but DAMN couldn't they have at least gotten my hair right? I looked like a woman! The wolfs tail was way, way, way to long! Wasn't that dude a sparkly vampire from Twilight! Not a picture I want to put out for myself! I also loved the no expressions on that guy…


	17. Chapter 17 Prison

**I deleted the last chapter because it was so bad. And yeah, yeah I know I've been gone for a while. I basically disappeared off the face of the earth for a while. I didn't even reply to Spry for a while and I always reply, no matter what! There are reasons! Okay, so you should be grateful I'm even typing this, because yesterday I was trying to open a plastic container in my fridge. I ended up gashing open four of my fingers, pretty deep. Like, SERIOUSLY? A PLASTIC CONTAINER!? Weird crap like that has been happening a lot lately. I slashed open my palm with a knife while trying to cut a kiwi. I cut my finger while climbing a tree and it got infected and HURT! It turned all purple and black stuff was in the cut. OH and I slipped on the edge of a pool at my friend's house and gashed open my leg. And then that got infected…Ug, okay rant done. **

**OH! 59 reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Chapter whatever the hell **

Ozai's P.O.V

Prison sucks. Did you know that? No, of course you don't, because you people are just allllll innocent. No prison for you. Kill yourself. (A/N Don't take that seriously. I'm not condoning suicide.) But seriously prison is kind of nasty. Your basically sit on a dirty ass floor and get fat. Well if you get food. Oh and there's these little rats running around that bite and give you infections. *Shiver* Don't give get me started on the food. It's not even cooked to perfection! They burn it just slightly! And it has no nutrient value! Do you know how bad that is for my system! And my carved to perfection body. It took me so long to perfect my body. There's no showers and grime everywhere and I have my annoying son come in here everyday asking about his mother. I don't know where she is! I just lead him on, because it's so funny when he gets frustrated! His face gets all red and he starts stomping around. It almost makes me pee my pants I'm laughing so hard! But seriously he's completely under the impression I know exactly, not an inch over, where she is. Look I just banished her; I didn't give a crap to where she went! Wait, is that bad? Should I know? But doesn't that sound kind of stalkerish? I mean let's say your ex knew exactly where you were, every day for the rest of your life…um, no thanks!

So a week ago my son came in here and was all, "Dad! Where's mommy? I want a hug!" Okay it didn't go exactly like that, but it was close. So I told him to go walk around the prison four times then climb a mountain and grab a flower that grows at the top. Then go to Omashu and drop the flower outside the city into that pit. A dragon should come out and give him a message. When you have the message go to the soothsayer in the desert and give him the message and also say the crow flies west. The soothsayer should then give you the location of your mother. I just completely made that up on the spot. And you want to know that best part? He actually did it! He left saying, "I finally knew I would break you!" Yeah, right. More like I just sent you on a wild goose chase for the rest of your life. Ah, now I can relaxing and not give a rat's ass about anything that's happening, because my son will probably get killed like an idiot, while trying to find his mother.

Mother of spirits...WTF?! Zuko found Ursa with my directions!


	18. Chapter 18 High On Sugar

**Wow my updates are becoming a little spastic. I'll disappear for months and then I'll randomly update things close to each other. UG PEOPLE SCHOOL STARTS TOMMORROW! I was going to play sick, but then I found out two of my best friends were in my homeroom, so that made it all better. XD Okay I am in like the happiest mood ever. I just want to screw with everyone! **

**AH! SUGAR RUSH! **

**GUYS 65 REVEIWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! CUPCAKES! MUSIC! TIGERS! OH MY!**

**Chapter 18? **

**Ozai P.O.V (AGAIN!)**

Dear Diary, *cough* I mean journal. Journals are for manly men like me. I've got the muscl…okay well I DID have the muscle to prove it. Prison sort of made me fat…but WHO CARES? NOT ME! Can you tell I've had too much sugar? I snuck into the royal (royal blue, royal, royal, royal is such a funny word!) kitchens and stole all of the cookies, cakes, pies, etc. I stole EVERYTHING! Oh! You didn't know? Guess what, I got released from prison! Apparently since I gave Zuko back his mom, he thought I became good. (Yeah, right!) He let me go as long as I didn't terrorize anyone. He never said I couldn't terrorize the kitchen! Teehee! Sugar! Well we all know I'm most defiantly going to terrorize someone. Just shush let Zuko think what he wants, with his tiny pee wee brain. Oh! I made a funny!

Okay, serious time. Ah, well damn…I forgot. I had something importantly funny and serious to say, but I forgot! My bad! Don't worry it will come back to me eventually…nope…still not coming back. Sonofva! How can I forget this! Oh god…what if I'm getting early on set Alzheimer's?

Gangstas: *Slaps Ozai* Shut up! That's not a condition yet!

Right, *ahem* I mean what's happening to me? Maybe it's the sugar…what if…WHAT IF? IT'S ROTTING HOLES IN MY BRAIN?! OH MY GOD! NEVER EATING SUGAR AGAIN! Or maybe…I'm just becoming old! Oh no! My worst nightmare is becoming true!

**Okay, seriously I did have something to write about. I planned it out and everything, but as soon as I sat down I forgot! Ug, I really am becoming old. Well screw it! I'm high on sugar!**


	19. Chapter 19 Drunk Avatars

_Holy mother of Jesus…how long has it been? I think I lost all of my fans lol. I guess this is an apology chapter. I think it's been over a year since I updated and I have no excuse. I kinda just stopped writing… well I probably can't writing anything halfway decent now, since I have been gone so long, but I will try. Also about a year ago, I had an idea for a story. A much darker story, about Aang and if he didn't leave the night of the storm and didn't get frozen in a bigass ice cube. (Oh yeah, I swear a lot more now…sorry) So anyways, Aang become much older, I don't know maybe 16? And he fights in the war and yadda yadda yeah, he becomes a much darker person, and a very strong bender. But since he was supposed to get frozen and he didn't the spirits intervene and send him to the future and basically the story starts. The only difference is Aang is now not the sweet kid he was, he is dark and full of anger. How does this idea sound? Good? Bad? Tell me. Because I might just make a story out of it. Not like its going to turn out well…ANYWAYS THE STORY CONTINUES, AVATAR RANDOMNESS._

_Chapter something_

DRUNK AVATARS

By Avatar, I do not mean those pansy ass blue things that run around mostly naked. I am talking the great and powerful beings who can blast your face off with a twitch of an eyebrow. Well sort of. They can probably create like a mini eyebrow tornado or something. Maybe like a little blast..ANYWAYS back to my subject. The Avatar is awesome. Just a plain badass. If I was an Avatar I would probably just destroy everything and rule the world. But I am not. Thank god. You guys can relax, I wouldn't kill the people who review my stories.

"BUT I WOULD!"

God dammit Ozai! Go back to prison and stop interrupting!

"Asswipe…" *Ozai trudges off*

Okay…back to my point, if I had one. Avatars are powerful and awesome and I just wanted to say that.

*Ozai walks up to me, who is typing as fast as she can*

Ozai: Your longboard is on fire

Asijgnljbdsaginerkmg;kner;jkgbkjern

Sorry those above letters were Gangstas making a run for her longboard and hitting the keyboard on her way out. So let ME (OZAI) finish this story. AVATARS SUCK. AVATARS ARE LOSERS. I HATE AVATARS. The is the end (anyone get that reference?).

Actually no. This is not the end. I want to tell you what happens when an avatar gets drunk. YOU MIGHT AS WELL RUN LIKE HELL OR KILL YOURSELF!

*Disclaimer*

If you kill yourself Gangstasdontpee14 had nothing to do with it.

BECAUSE A DRUNK AVATAR IS A DANGEROUS AVATAR. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO? THEY RAP. DEAR BABY SPIRITS AND I AM TALKING BAD RAP. LIKE WORSE THAN LIL WAYNE. AND THEY MAKE TONS OF BAD PUNS.

For example one time Aang got drunk, let me just read you some lines that he started rapping after he forced me to make a beat for him. (He said if I didn't make a beet (lol puns), he would take my eyebrows, rip them off and beat me with them. So I made a beat. Here's how the rap went.

_Yo, my name is Aang._

_I am pretty lame._

_Yoyyoyoyoyoyoyoy_

_I know what you are saying,_

_Uganda be kidding me?_

_What the hell is he doing?_

_Well let me tell you_

_I'm wrapping_

_Wrapping presents_

_No the other rapping_

_Yeah homeskillet_

_Peace to the world_

He probably would have kept on going but he passed out drunk. Those were actual lines. No jokes. I know, Kenya(LOL MOAR PUNS) not Aang? You are lame. Well I just thought I would tell you what Avatars are truly like.

Anyways. Olive(LOL) you guys. Gangstas sucks, but you guys love me? Right? YOU DON'T LOVE ME? WHAT? SHE DIDN'T EVEN UPDATE FOR A YEAR? SHE KEEPS US LOCKED IN A CLOSETJSDHFJKASHDF

This is Gangstas, ignore him. Nothing he says is true.

_Well I hoped you liked it! Haha maybe, maybe not. Anyways till next time!_


End file.
